The Raven and the Darkness
by Mad Maggie
Summary: Mokuba and Yami Marik. Two people the world seemed to have pushed to the side. The love between the two is hard but strong. Until Marik pushes the boy too far that is. Can the two really stay together through thick and thin? Or are they doomed to be alone


**Well, I'm bad. I'm starting _another _story. I really should be writing the other _three _I have going. But, sadly, this easter egg just kept dancing around in my brain. -sigh- anyway, I really hope you like it. I don't know the shipping between Mokuba and Yami Marik. And I haven't read any stories with these two either, but I just felt like it might work. If anyone knows what the shipping his called, wanna tell me? Cause you love me?**

**Oh tell me what you think of this pairing. I just thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Sadly.**

**Rated: T. And it's not going to stay that way. But for now, sure, why not. It's probably high T though. **

**M.M.**

"Moki-chan." Marik said, poking the young raven haired boy in the shoulder. This was the fifth attempt in a row to wake him. The boy just groaned and rolled over, showing his bare back to the overly tan yami. "Mokuba, wake up, it's time for school." Marik's voice was slowly but surely getting louder and louder. The now 16 year old made a feeble attempt at swatting away the unwelcome noise before drifting back to sleep. Marik sighed before pushing himself up off the floor and walking into the far corner of the dark room. His lips curled into a smirk as he stripped off his clothes and carelessly tossed them into the hamper.

"Fine Moki, you asked for it." He teased to the now snoring boy. Marik made sure to not even leave his black boxers on, since this was punishment after all. Mokuba's black hair lay strewn across several pillows, giving Marik just enough leverage for his master plan. The Yami carefully eased his naked form in between the cotton sheets. Mokuba didn't even make an attempt to notice he wasn't sleeping alone anymore.

"Mokuba, I love you." Marik whispered into the back of his young lovers neck, kissing down the soft flesh. Mokuba let out a soft moan, pressing himself into the warm figure beside him. Marik began to run his hands down the teenagers thigh, making sure to massage the sensitive areas. It wasn't long before Mokuba was panting in his sleep, grinding against Yami. Marik welcomed the sensation before letting his lips dance across Mokuba's back, licking at the scars and nipping at the creases. Mokuba gasped, driving himself into Marik's hips, fitting himself there like the missing puzzle piece.

Marik laughed before reaching across himself to the nightstand and snatching a pair of craft scissors. "You asked for it my love." Marik whispered as his hand entangled in the long black hair. He was going to miss holding on to those silky strands when they made love. But it was all for the greater cause.

_Snip_

_Snip snip_

_snip_

_snip_

_snip snip snip snip_

It was done. Marik bunched the hair into a ball and laid in on the nightstand with the scissors in case Mokuba had any questions.

_'Now where was I?' _He thought as he snaked his hands around Mokuba's slender waist, pulling the boy on top of his own form. He cupped the boys cheeks with his hands and landed kiss after kiss on the boys milky soft lips.

"_Mmmmmm_ Riku-can?" Mokuba whimpered at his lover.

"Yes baby?" Marik asked, stopped the full-on kiss assault on the young ones lips.

"I was having the best dream about you." Mokuba whispered, opening his eyes to stare into Marik's.

"Oh really? And what was this dream about?" Marik chuckled as the blush spread out on Mokuba's face.

"You, and me, and us." He whispered, nuzzling his face into the warm chest. The sensation of skin on skin was making it hard for Mokuba to sit still.

"Did it have something to do last night, and my body pressed to yours, so close I'm practically _inside _of you?" Marik moaned out the last part, making Mokuba's simple blush turn wildfire.

"Y-yes..." Mokuba stammered, reaching his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. But this hand met nothing close to the long locks that were once spewed out everywhere. Mokuba looked slightly confused until the pile on the nightstand caught his immediate attention. The blush drained from his face, along with the rest of the blood. "You didn't..." Mokuba gasped. Marik broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, knocking the teenager onto the other side of the bed.

"Next time," Marik had to force himself to breathe through the laughter so he wouldn't suffocate. "Next time wake up when I tell you too." He couldn't hold it anymore, the laughter was shaking his body, causing odd looking twitches.

"I hate you!" Mokuba screamed as he lunged at the Yami, both hands ready to strangle. Marik shot to attention and grabbed Mokuba's hands, flipping him around and pinning him to the mattress. Marik looked the young boy in the eyes, watching the others tears fall freely to the black sheets.

"You hate me?" Marik asked, cocking his head to the side.

"YES!" Mokuba screamed, bucking to be free from the strong hold.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Marik asked, not sure what was going on. It was only meant to be a joke, he never wanted to cause the boy pain.

"No, now get out." Mokuba whispered, his words venomous.

Marik slinked off the bed, walking over to the open hamper. He grabbed his clothes and dragged them over his body. He never felt these emotions before. It was worse then physical pain. It was strong enough to knock the wind out of his lungs and cause water to fall from his eyes. For the first time in ever, Marik began to cry.

He slowly made his way across the room, glancing back at his now ex-lover. Both with tears, both shaking, and Marik left the room, closing the door with a gentle click.

Marik was halfway down the long staircase in the Kaiba mansion. The memories that they held caused Marik to shrivel into himself a little. Like the time they were racing around the house, playing any game that came to mind. They had both crash landed on the stairs in a pile of crisscrossed limbs and hungry passion. That was the first night they were ever together.

Or when they first actually met. Marik had come with Malik and the rest of the group to the mansion, hoping to solve the newest conundrum with the millennium items. Apparently someone had been trying to dig them up or whatever, Marik wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. However, he did notice the then 14 year old sulking in the corner. Thinking it would be fun to mess with the boy, Marik walked over to make fun of the rather feminine boy.

"You know kid, you really should think about growing some testicles, might help with the whole estrogen thing." Marik said, trying to rally the boy. But Mokuba only looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, the young boys small hands clinging to each other till the knuckles were white.

"You know, you should really think about growing a brain, might help with the whole lost cause thing." Mokuba retorted, sending Marik's apparently non-existent brain into overdrive.

"You're quick for a half-pint." Marik said, leaning against the counter.

"You're slow for a giant." Mokuba snapped back as he unclenched his fists.

"Why the sadness in your eyes?" Marik asked, having formed some sort of genuine curiosity for the boy.

"Why should I tell you?" Mokuba countered, staring Marik straight in the eyes. That was the first time anyone had ever done that to the powerful yami. Everyone else was too afraid. Marik smiled, he liked the fire in the boy.

"How old are you Mokuba?" Marik asked in a low voice.

"14, how old are you?" Mokuba tried to deepen his voice, only to have it sound like a radio-active chipmunk. Marik laughed at the attempt and tussled the boys hair between his fingers.

"I'm apparently 19." Marik answered truthfully. He didn't really know how old he was, he just was. He was a manifestation.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Mokuba asked. Marik was taken aback, the kid wanted to be friends? Was he serious?

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Marik asked, now extremely curious.

"No one wants to be my friend either, I thought we'd be a good match." Mokuba answered genuinely, a small smile playing at his own lips. Marik just stared at the boy. He didn't really know what to say. Someone wanted to be his friend? That was unheard of. But the boy had offered, and it felt good to have someone. Maybe Marik would never admit it, but the liked the idea of a 'friend'.

"Alright, friends." Marik outstretched his hand to shake the raven haired boys. Their fingers interlocked and it was history from then on.

For two years to follow, the two would be inseparable. They had only been friends for three months before Marik leaned in to kiss the boy, and Mokuba gladly returned the affection. Another month went by and the two were a couple. Seto hadn't liked the idea much, but seeing his brother smile was worth the extra security around the mansion.

And all that happiness led to now. With Marik going too far with his love, and breaking his own heart in the process. Marik had never cared for anyone like he cared for Mokuba. Sure, Malik was there, but not the way the younger boy was. Marik would go through hell and back, he would die, and he would _live _for the boy.

Marik froze at the front door, knowing this was the last time he would see these doors from the inside. It scared him to death. After two years of happiness and kisses, he was alone. And he hated it. More tears fell from his lavender eyes as he shoved the wide doors open.

"Goodbye babe. Have a nice life." Marik whispered to the empty space that now stood beside him. For the first time in two years, the raven haired boy didn't want him anymore.

For the first time in ever, Marik felt the pain of heartbreak.


End file.
